Waited
by KnighteyNighteyKnight
Summary: The thoughts of one who waited for his lord...


**Dark Souls.**

 **I don't own Dark Souls 2. Dark Souls 2, its plot, characters, places and items are owned by FromSoftware and all copyrights go to them.**

 **I own this little fic though.**

 **Please enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

 **Waited.**

* * *

 _The Knights of Loyce were devoted_ _  
_ _guardians of this land that delved_ _  
_ _valiantly into the depths of chaos,_ _  
_ _never to return._

 _The few that survived remain in_ _  
_ _Eleum Loyce, now frozen over,_ _  
_ _awaiting the call their master._

* * *

Indeed.

We waited for a long time.

We still waited.

I waited.

My eyes always drifted between the frozen gate to the cathedral, the fortress in Eleyum Loyce,  
and to the wretched entrance to the chaos below. The chaos spewed all kinds of horror into our  
world, attempted to drown it in a ocean of flames and destruction.

We prevented that. Rather...my lord did.

The Ivory King.

Under his leadership, we fought the chaos, day by day. Night by night. Rest was rare, losses  
were common and yet we still held the chaos back.

We lost many.

Comrades I ate and rested yesterday, died the next day. Dying for our kingdom Forrossa, many  
followed soon.  
I was not amongst them.

I survived. So far.

I asked myself, was it sheer luck? Or did some supernatural force keep me alive? Was I chosen for something?

I didn't have time to ponder over such a thought back then.

After the chaos was contained, the king, my dear lord, build his castle and home upon the  
entrance of chaos. If the chaos would escape, it had to pass through him and his knights. I was  
one of these proud knights, the ones to guard the borders of chaos.

We kept fighting, containing the chaos within our walls, so it wouldn't infected the neighboring  
kingdoms.

If chaos wanted to pass, it needed to get past us!

* * *

It was at such a time, when our queen arrived.

She was a frail thing, filled with fear and sought our king. She warned him of future events,  
events which would have destroyed our kingdom. We didn't believe it at first, a stray girl from  
outside out of nowhere came to us and claimed to know about our fights we had over the decades? I laughed at the idea.

We all did and didn't believe her.

But our king believed her.

So he took her and awaited the calamity to come.

And it happened.

The chaos spewed forth a champion, one powerful enough to destroy our seal and stormed at  
our gates. We would have been overrun, were it not for our king and his new queen.

The queen trained priestesses in a secret art to calm the flames of chaos, preventing it's  
spread. We fought valiantly against the demons spewed forth by the chaos and it's new  
champion, a massive monster of flame and smoke.

We lost more than before. And our borders were slowly overtaken. Death nearly claimed me several times. Yet I stood still here.

Our king made one last attempt to turn the tides.

He chose the strongest amongst us and gave us orders to protect the entrance to chaos,  
preventing it from ever leaving. After leaving Eleum Loyce to his newlywed queen, he sealed the gate to the entrance of chaos and us inside.

Our queen made sure, none could enter the chaos or leave.

He ordered four of his mightiest knights, me amongst them, to guard the entrance to chaos. We  
would await his return and fight off any demon that by chance passed him.

With three scores of his knights, he descended down to chaos and slayed it's champion. With  
this, peace finally arrived.

Only on the surface and with a terrible price.

For the chaos needed a champion and when it lost its previous, it found another.

Our lord.

He stayed behind, satiating the chaos with his own soul and became its new champion.

And so he never returned.

Yet I still followed his last order and remained. My comrades left and returned to their homes,  
awaiting a new champion to lead them into chaos.

* * *

I remained at the entrance. I didn't know if I stood a chance against anything the chaos threw at  
me, but I awaited his return.

I waited for a long time, my armor was covered in ice and my axe in a sheet of snow.

I don't know how long I waited. But the thought of him returning kept me here.

Until now.

The ice, which couldn't be melted by the fires of the deepest chaos, dispersed and broke into  
thousand tiny pieces. I looked in shock and confusion, my grip fastened around my weapon.

Nothing happened.

Then the voice of our queen sounded through the cathedral, seemingly speaking to someone:

 _"I have but one wish"  
That my Lord might be freed  
from that unspeakable Chaos.  
I haven't the strength to help him myself,  
but perhaps one such as you…  
Though I am yet to know your name,  
stranger, will you lend me your strength?"_

I heard no reply. But my queen continued to break the silence:  
 _"Kind visitor, I thank you.  
Let me open the path to Chaos.  
Many of Eleum Loyce's faithful knights  
followed their Lord into the Chaos.  
But none of them returned.  
The King's dutiful subjects waited  
patiently for His homecoming.  
But it was too long a wait to bear…  
The knights of Eleum Loyce await a new leader.  
One who will guide them into Chaos._

Please...do all you can and free our lord."

So one arrived after such a long wait? One worthy to lead us knights into chaos?

Perhaps...I would see my lord soon than I thought.

But let's see if this new leader can gather a army to free our lord, I thought to myself.

So I continued to wait.

I waited for our new leader, one which would lead me into chaos.

* * *

It was a very pleasant sight indeed.

The small thrones in the room were engulfed in white smoke and from the smoke, my comrades emerged. We shared glances after such a long time and from their eyes I saw, that one truly had arrived to lead us.

Lead us into chaos and stop it for good.

 _"Stranger._  
 _Are you now prepared to plunge into Chaos? The knights, reborn will follow your word."_

 _The voice of our queen sounded a last time and then I heard footsteps. Approaching slowly towards the entrance of chaos. One look upon the stranger and I knew._

 _This one's soul was strong._

 _Strong enough to lead us._

 _Strong enough to defeat the chaos._

 _Strong enough to save our lord._

The stranger passed through the fog and dropped downwards into chaos, armaments ready.

We followed shortly, the time for waiting was over.

I waited long enough.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this small one-shot!**

 **From all DLCs I played through, the Ivory king DLC was the best one of them all. Really outstanding work!**

 **I really look forward to Dark Souls 3, coming in 2016!**

 **And one last thing.**

 ***Drumms***

 **...**

 **...**

 **PRAISE THE SUN YA'All!**


End file.
